Castle Strike Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Castle strike Castle Strike is a RTS game that is set in the medieval Europe. Castle Strike brings to life the violent 14th century.It`s developed by Related Designs and published by Data Becker. Characters: Abdul al Hazrad = Causes 50% more damage and suffers 50% less damage from melee troops. Single-handed melee troops under his banner cause 40% more damage. = He is encountered in English campaign 4th mission "Ambassador from Hell". French ruler sends fierce warrior from faraway East lands to spread fear and panic, Geoffrey the Calm and Svea von Rabenhorst need to put an end to him. Alrich von Drachenfels = Can set buildings on fire. Units from the dungeon cost 50% less. Units in the banner can pillage and rob dead bodies, increasing your gold income. = "Drachen" means Dragon, "fels" means rock \ stone \ cliff, "Alrich von Drachenfels" - Alrich from Dragonstone He is encountered in German campaign from 1st mission "The Road Home" where he and Athanasisus Dominico were seen by Thorwald von Rabenhorst marching with heavily armed soldiers and heavy siege equipment toward Rabenhorst castle. Without a single word, they started fighting. Thorwald's men dying like flies, he saw opportunity to escape jumping off the cliff. As soon as Thorwald came to his senses, he started looking for his way to Rabenhorst to warn his father about incoming threat. Athanasisus Dominico = Immune to plague. Units in banner are immune to plague and pay taxes. = Main antagonist. Inquisitor well known by his cruel and merciless acts. He and Alrich captured Svea von Rabenhorst in order to humiliate Rabenhorst family burning her publicly as witch. Bartholomew = High number of hit points. Units in the banner cause 20% more damage. = Bartholomew helped Thorwald to learn strategy in his castle Hohenstein("hohen"-high,"stein"-stone). An old friend of Rabenhorst family, when he heard tragic news about Rabenhorst's family, he was determined to help Thorwald find his sister Svea, and helped him to revenge. Benvenuto di Sorto = Has long visibility range. Harquebusiers cost 25% less. Harquebusiers in banner have 3 fields more range and suffer 20% less damage. = He is encountered in German campaign in 6th mission as nearby manor lord that squeezed taxes out of populace on his own authority. Thorwald saw an opportunity here, not only to prove his worth to the population, but also to win a source of income for himself that would enable him to buy more mercenaries. Men and women full of gratitude who had long been ground under the heel of the merciless manor lord promised to tithe one tenth of their incomes to Thorwald. In return, Thorwald promised to drive away Alrich's plundering hordes so that no one would ever again have cause to suffer from that coward's boundless greed. Branwyn = Can hide in forest. Ignores enemy armor. Ranged combat troops in banner cause 40% more damage. = Longbow female archer. Geoffrey the Calm = Ignores enemy armor. Hatchetmen and axemen in banner cause 20% more damage and suffer 20% less damage. = In 1346. The death of his father brought Geoffrey to unexpected power and responsibility. But intrigues over the legitimacy of the French king had stirred up unrest even as far away as Geoffrey's realm. He was accompanied by his counselor, brother Rafael, and set forth to explore his lands. He married Svea von Rabenhorst to streinghten the alliance. Hagen von Rabenhorst = Damages all surrounding units. 50% more endurance for all units in the banner = Father of Svea and Thorwald. Svea von Rabenhorst = Has a pikeman bonus against horseback riders. Polearm units in banner cause 40% more damage. = Sister of Thorwald, daughter of Hagen and spouse of Geoffrey the Calm. Thorwald von Rabenhorst = High number of hit points. 50% more hit points for all units in the banner. = One of most important protagonists. Mervenur = Moves faster and suffers 50% less damage from ranged attacks. Units in banner move faster and have a high visibility range. = Secret lover of Thibaut de Chatnois who became jelous on Svea von Rabenhorst. Thibaut de Chatnois = Automatically regenerates life energy. Units in banner are healed in the same way as by a monk. = The order of knights to which he belonged had vowed to persecute all heretics and enemies to the church. Over time, Thibaut had earned the goodwill of the church fathers. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Castle Strike